


NO title yet

by alexandrea45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrea45/pseuds/alexandrea45
Summary: Don't judge to hard its my first time writing a story and hoping to finsh it. Please feed back is welcome.





	1. Intoduction (Without war there is no peace) ???

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be posted one at a time with lengthy periods in between. (as in i won't post it unless i've finshed it.) Most likely there will be lots of grammer and spelling errors (and editing). XD Please feel free to point them out.

In the begining there was nothing. Nothing but wild untamed lands and vast oceans. Even the animals roamed freely. Mountians rose far above clouds tipped with frosted peaks, forests stretched as far as the eyes could see, plains of grass rolled this way and that. Desert dunes drifted to and fro with the winds. An eternal peace had washed over and bathed the land in bliss. Time itself was merely a figment of illusion, for its only mark on the land was the everlasting dance of Sol and Luna. As they spun and twirled amdist each other in the heavens above, night became day and day became night.

Though where there is peace the must be war, for without one there is no other. And in thus a world far from ours beings of immense power waged a war amongst each other. And as their war ragged they began to spread, from world to world they fought, a time old tale of light against the darkness, leaving nothing but chaos and destruction in their path. And in thus soon they reached our world, leaving trails of smoke and ash as they collided with the planet. Soon fires ravaged across the great lands and with it the mountains quaked and split causing pillars of smoke to billow out and into the sky, while lakes and rivers of molten fire to flood from their maws. With all the smoke and ash filling the skys soon even Sol and Luna in all their brilliance were no longer able to be seen.

Amidst the chaos one of the great beings fell. As her blood spilled onto the land, life began to flow once more. As her soul became part of the planet, her veins became the lakes and rivers, her flesh soothed over the rips and tears across the charred earth. Her bones fused to the mountains sealing their molten wounds and with them she sealed away the darkness deep inside, well beneath the planet's mantle. With her final breath she forced away the smoke and ash. And once again Sol and Luna continued their danced amidst the stars. In her death came new life, children born mortal who, would later become known as humans.

Vowing to watch over the new creatures the beings of light swore to never let the darkness out and to never interfer with the human race. And as thus they watched as humanity rose. They watched as the humans built their homes and named all of the life on earth. The humans named the beings of light angels and those of darkness demons. The Angels watched as they named the lakes and rivers, the forests and oceans, the mountains and even the animals. The humans even named the clusters of their homes in which they called towns. Over time the towns became larger and larger and soon they were called cities instead of towns. 

***Edited to this point everything else is new***

Though soon after eons had passed the seals that sealed away the darkness and demons slowly began to wear down and in thus demons far stronger then the humans were used to began to slip out of the seals now called hell gates. Even though these demons had slipped though and were now free the angels did not descend to slay them. Instead they stayed in their heavenly perches and watched. They watched as these demons disguised themselves as humans and became part of their societies. They watch as the humans with these demons conquered the land, the sea and the sky. Even as the cities grew larger as buildings of steel and cement rose to tower over the cities.

They watched as new creatures came into existance due to unions between humans and these demons. They watched as these creatures were named and as they faded into the background of society out of the humans fear for these creatures could not hide their true selves like pure demons could. But those that could hide looked fully human but had powers like their demonic parents and these creatures were called witches, wizards, priests, healers, mages and many other things that marked them different from humans.

But soon these gate seals wore down further and further till eventually they gave out and the tides of darkness once again burst forth only then did the angels descend to earth but not before humanity had become divided. Many aided the angels along with the peaceful demons and half-bread kin. But there were also many that served the demons along with the insane children of the demon/human unions. With the war once more ravaging the land many lives were lost on both sides, many cities reduced to nothing but rubble that became forgotten as time wore on. Soon the angels and humans realized this battle could not be won. And in thus they built a massive sanctuary.

This sanctuary was surrounded by a massive wall that towered over half a mile high that is made of adamite, silver, diamond dust and purified blessed water. The surface of this wall was pure white with powerful gold runes etched into it. These runes became charged by the power of angels and witches so that no evil being could ever pass through or enter the holy grounds. Here behind these walls life survived and returned. In the very center a massive cathedral was built. This building held within it the knowledge of the world beyond the walls. It even archived the way the humans came to existance and how the world was before the war. This building became known as the angels labyrinth, and after the angels ascended back to their perches the building became the central hub for those who ruled over the sanctuary to converge and hold meetings in an attempt to take back their home and world. And in thus the sanctuary became known as Constantinople. A name giving to it by the angels. To the demons that wrecked havoc outside the walls it was named Lygos. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sol and Luna -reference to the sun and moon (will also refer to mythilogical dragons later in story lore as son and daughter to tiamat)  
> Tiamat -Mythilogical dragon the created the universe in story lore  
> Adamite - A holy metal evil can not touch (burns/kills on contact)  
> Constintinople - Was once the capital of the Roman Empire(now known as Istanbul.)a which later became the capital of the Ottoman Empire.  
> Lygos - Was the earliest recorded name of Istanbul in the 13th-11th century BC


	2. 1.Circle 500 P.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we start our journey with the Nephilim Gabriel, who doesn’t know she’s Nephilim and just thinks she’s a typical witch.
> 
> Also if lots of typos I’m typing this from an iPad.

There I stood with my eyes closed to the world as I knew it, my hands raised to the vast sky, that was darkening quickly as Sol descended into the west on the last day of Litha. My feet bare against the well-trodden ground of my coven’s sacred circle. As the last of the suns light disappeared out of sight below the horizon I lowered my arms into a praying pose, bringing my hands together so that the tips of my fingers just barely touched my lips. I gracefully to the northern part of our circle which was situated at the base of a massive oak tree who’s protective branched looked over us.

At the base of the great oak stood Demeter, our earthen sprite who was once a priestess of the earth till she ascended. In her hands was a lit green candle that signified the earth , and so I called out to it.

”Farewell dear Earth,

For you have given us strength,

And for that we thank you.”

And just like that the flame on the candle went out. Demeter smiled faintly and bowed as I glided away to the circles west which faced the vast clear water lake who’s tides beaconed and called as they lapped at the shore, crashing and plundering against the rocky sandy shore. A land bridge had formed over time and it reached out to a rocky pillar of which upon it stood a statue of the deceased Archangel Gabriel,of whom I was named after. All I know of Gabriel’s death is that she was killed in a fight with the Archdemon Asmodeus and that she was with child. My mother would of known more if she was still around. But alas she too is long dead.But before me alive and well stands Mazu, the coven’s water sprite, and just like Demeter and the other sprites she was once a priestess of the coven before they ascended and became one with the elements they specialized in. In her hands was a blue candle that signified the element water and thus I called out to it.

”Farewell dear Water,

For you have purified our souls,

And for that we thank you.”

Once again I begin my elegant strides to the south of the circle and as the mighty tides crash against the shores again the blue candle’s flame goes out with a hiss as the tides pull back out into the massive lake. As I approached the south of our circle to stand before Brigit our fire sprite, I could feel the intensity of the fire that loomed upwards from the large bin fire behind her. It’s warmth cascading over us lighting up the darkness around us.

”Farewell dear Fire,

For you have cleansed our minds,

And for that we thank you.” 

As the red candle’s flame extinguished so did the bon fire leaving only the rising Luna’s light to guide our paths. Last but not least I walked over to the circles east to stand before Shu our air sprite, the only male to ever ascend and become a sprite.His hair and fey looking wings were yellowed like old parchment his eyes were amber in colour, other then that he looked like the woodland elves of lore. Behind him stretched a windswept meadow. 

“Farewell dear Air,

For you have gifted us with your wisdom,

For that we thank you.”

With the last closing verse the wind around us dispersed as did the yellow candle flame that Shu was holding. With that the four sprites took their candles to the center of our circle at which stood a statue of the first Nephilim. Her name was Charmeine. She to died in the war, her body as well as her child disappeared. It is said that she had transferred her powers to her son before she died causing her body to disintegrate. As for her son many rumours float about him. Most say that true evil demon had him either killed after the war or he is imprisoned some where. Her statue is made of spirit stone, which allows us to never have to summon or dismiss the element of spirit.

The four candles were now set onto the four corresponding directions of the statue. Like myself their handlers were once mere witches who had studied and trained in and with their familiar elements. Unlike me they were once Wiccan warriors that had stood along side the angels. That was till they ascended and became personifications of their elements. Being the High Preistess of the Nephilim Coven, a position I inherited from my mother, I’ve had to train my entire 500 year’s of life to fight an on coming battle that looms over us all, like a storm cloud that swells and swells but never lets loose it’s storm. I’ve been trained by the strongest of earth sworn angels and the most powerful of holy demons and still the council of the 13 don’t think it’s time to send anyne let alone me to attempt to repair the Hell gates. Either way the sprites are the teachers of the Wiccan children. They teach them to become master of their inherited powers and elements. To both be protectors and healers of Constantinople.

The rest of the coven by now has begun to move back to the village, exhausted from the days events and this evenings casting. And so I move towards the statue and pick up the gauze bandages and wrap up my hand and arm that now sports the ritual gash on the palm of my right hand. As I finish the last tie offs of the bandage I watch as the silvery substance of my life force slow leak into the bandage. Yes I bleed silver, why no one honestly knows why. The council thinks it has something to do with my longevity. I mean Wiccans, witches as the council calls us, only live for a few thousand years me I’m nearly 500 and still look 20. Most by 500 look like their in the late 60’s. 

Gazing at the windswept meadows I grab ahold of my white-gold mares reins and pull myself up onto her saddle. Ya see my mother was Wiccan High Priestess before me. I was born near the end of the war and hidden behind the walls of this sanctuary before my eyes ever opened. The only thing I have from my mother was a letter. All it was, was a protection spell, the one that is casted every Litha since i’ve been alive. A spell that’s powerful enough to keep the evil on the outside of the walls for another year. For some reason I’m the only one that can cast it and it recharges the old angel runes that are etched into the wall of the sanctuary. Glancing toward the city that rested at the centre of the sanctuary I sighed deeply knowing it’s time to converge a meeting with the high priests. 

I begin to head back to the small village my coven inhabits and head down Nephilim road down towards the Cherub Highway. Cherub Highway runs from the wall gates all the way to front gates of the massive cathedral known as Angel’s Labyrinth, the very heart of Constantinople. The labyrinth is literally a collective library of the past   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nephilim - A being who is part angel/demon/human (a rare cross since demon blood and angle blood can rarely mix)  
> Witch - A being who is part human/demon (has and can use power based off the demon parent’s powers.)  
> Magical powers are passed on through generations and gets stronger with each generation  
> Litha - Wiccan summer solstice generally between June 19 - June 25  
> Sprite - A being who is a part of nature that ascended from being a coven priest/priestess


	3. Labyrinth

“Father Nickolie, are you certian that there are true Nephilim in existence?” A young dark robbed priest exclaimed in disbelief. 


	4. Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my book, info stuff. Like all the notes in one area

**Names**

  * Brigit —Irish Goddess— Goddess of fire, poetry, arts and crafts.
  * Charmeine —Angel of Harmony— Charmeine wraps a deep feeling of harmony around us like a blanket of love from the Mother. She is charged with leading us on the journey of harmony through self love.
  * Demeter —Greek Goddess— Demeter was the goddess of corn, grain and the harvest. She was the daughter of Cronus and Rhea. She was also the goddess of the earth, agriculture and fertility in general.
  * Gabriel —Archangel— The messenger of the Christian God.
  * Gaia — A fallen titan of the light who’s death birthed the human race.
  * Luna
  * Mazu —Chinese Goddess— Goddess of the sea and protector of seafarers.
  * Sol
  * Tiamat



**Locations**   


  * Constintinople — Was once the capital of the Roman Empire(now know as Istanbul.) which later became the capital of the Ottoman Empire.
  * Lygos — Was the earliest recorded name of Istanbul in the 13th-11th centuries BC



 

**Things**

  * Adamite — Holy metal/crystal that burns/kills evil on contact.



**Races**

  * Angels — Immortal beings born of light.
  * Demons — Immortal beings born of darkness. 
  * Humans — Mortal beings that were born from the death of Gaia.
  * Nephilim — Beings that are part human/demon/angel. Very few exist due to angel/demon blood not being able to mix.
  * Sprites — Elemental beings that ascended from mortal witches.




End file.
